The Scary Dead
The Scary Dead is a segment in It's All Been Done Radio Hour. It was the third segment developed, premiering in the very first live show. It is created by Jerome Wetzel. The premise is that of a world gripped by a zombie outbreak. Originally, the concept was that each episode would feature an entirely new cast, who would all be killed off. Instead, two characters from the pilot survived, eventually found a lot of other survivors, and got in the middle of a war between two groups. Oh, and all this took place in the span of just a few weeks, making the atrocities and mindsets even more bizarre. The Scary Dead is set in 2019 and is in the same dimension as fellow segment Pornstar Detectives, taking place shortly after the end of that series. The two share a major recurring character, Larry. It has also been mentioned that there was a zombie outbreak in the same time and place in the Universe Journey dimension, but that it was dealt with quickly, before many had died. This segment has no official theme song, just a noise vaguely inspired by the title card for the television series Lost. Another similarity to Lost is the hero character of Jack Shepard, who dies midway through the pilot, something Lost had planned to do with its own Jack, but opted not to. The final four words of the series are a tribute to Gilmore Girls. Although it takes some inspiration from The Walking Dead, especially when it pokes fun of the 'magic dumpster,' the story unfolds quite differently from that show. It's hallmark is dramatic episodes with inexplicably happy endings. Characters Main article: List of The Scary Dead characters Main Characters * Courtney Shepard played by Katie Boissoneault. Courtney is a sassy teen girl, playing on the stereotype. After losing her family, she clings to the one person left she sort of knows, Coco. But her hormones lead her to choose a boy over her faithful companion. (The safety of the group may also have played a part.) She's tough and capable, less afraid than perhaps she should be, and does truly care for her friends. * Coco played Chase McCants. Coco is a drag queen often mistaken for a woman, but don't call him 'her.' He is fabulous and brave, somehow ending up caring for a bunch of kids, which he has little interest in doing. But Coco is also loyal, protecting his charges until he can hand them off to someone more prepared. Coco abhors violence, and is happy to find romance with his beloved Randy. Major Recurring Characters * Zak played by Nick Arganbright. Zak is a teenage boy who loses his mom soon after we first meet. Surrogate brother to Spencer, whom he is protective of, and crush of Courtney. * Spencer played by Ryan Yohe. Spencer is a young orphan who falls in with Zak and his mother. He is sweet and trusting. * Randy played by Seamus Talty. Randy is a kick-ass ninja with sharp objects, soft-spoken, who falls passionately (but not showily) in love with Coco. Randy is true and dependable. * Jon played by Dallas Ray. Jon is Randy's best friend and he really loves grenades. He can be counted on to come along with the hopes that he can save the day with a couple of explosions. * Casey played by Samantha Stark. A racist hick who doesn't mind sleeping with the man in charge to get ahead. She is conniving and vicious. Don't cross her. * Larry played by Shane Stefanchik. A mild-mannered, observant janitor from Santa Samantha, California. Yep, this is the same Larry from Pornstar Detectives. He has fallen in with a bad crowd. * Karyn played by Katelyn Hamilton. The leader of the group camping along the river. Not very personable, but determined to get revenge on her sister. * Stephen played by Nathan Haley. Karyn's wife, much gentler by nature. Or is he? * Blake, The Senator played by Keith Jackson. The leader of the mall group, who rules with an iron fist. Except when Meredith wants something from him, as he has a major crush on her. * Meredith played by Shannon Marie Watts. The doctor of the mall group, cold and no-nonsense. She'll treat you, but you have to work off your payment. * Joey played by Joe Morales. The Senator's aide. Joey is discrete and friendly. Episodes The Scary Dead ran for ten episodes spread out over almost two years. Re-runs The only episode of The Scary Dead that has ever been performed a second time is "Break Out," which was done for OGP's West Grandview Fringe Festival on August 13, 2016. Keith Jackson reprised his role as Jack, as did Addie Peelle for Sammy. But most of the cast, including the two leads, were recast, as the original actors did not participate in this festival. Subbing in were Samantha Stark as Courtney, Dallas Ray as Coco, Amanda Iman as Beth, and Ryan Yohe as Jeff. It was posted as podcast episode #56. Revisiting the Series In the July 2019 episode of Packer & Ratcliff, "The Pursuit of Packer," James Packer was found to be lost in the dimension and fell in with Danny and Sam, two kids who appeared in the series. Packer accompanied them to a hospital that overlooked the events of the series finale, and was picked up by Ratcliff and their time machine, T.I.M., during those events. Ratcliff was accompanied by Larry, plucked from the timeline shortly before he entered The Scary Dead's story. Larry witnessed his death in the series finale of this segment in that P&R story. Following these, a four-episode, commercial-length miniseries ran in late 2019 that took place during The Scary Dead. It followed the character of Larry in the time leading up to his death and shortly thereafter, and featured other characters from the segment. Story Roundtable Main article: Story Roundtables The Scary Dead was the first segment to participate in the Story Roundtable series, and it would be another year before the second was recorded. In it, creator Jerome talked with stars Chase and Katie, as well as many of the other major players in the series for a brief discussion of their characters and the segment in general. Recorded the day of the final show, before the performance, it was released on the podcast feed a week after the final episode. It was posted as podcast episode #110. Category:Segment Category:Episode List